


Promises to Keep

by tatersalad5001



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Speculation, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts III, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatersalad5001/pseuds/tatersalad5001
Summary: “Hey! Neku!” Sora called out. He ran to meet him, Donald and Goofy not far behind. “It’s me, Sora! I made it!” He stopped a few feet in front of Neku.Neku continued looking at his phone, not even looking up at the approach.“Neku?” Sora waved a hand in front of Neku’s face and still got no response. “That’s weird. Why isn’t he…?”





	Promises to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is actually something I wrote awhile back for a zine-- the [Kingdom Hearts 3: FAUX Fanzine](http://kenzichi.tumblr.com/post/179645566433)! The zine was posted and is up as of a couple of weeks ago, but according to my notes, I wrote this about two months ago. I've been sitting on this a long time, but I'm excited to share it with you all! But please, if you haven't, check out the zine! It's digital and completely free, and full of amazing art and stories.
> 
> The zine itself is about things we think will happen in Kingdom Hearts 3, or things we hope will happen. There's many things I hope will happen in Kingdom Hearts 3, but while many are guaranteed, I wanted to write this one, as it wasn't. I really hoped for the TWEWY cast to return in KH3. We got the Switch port! Sora promised in Dream Drop Distance that he would see them all again, it was the perfect opportunity for a Shibuya world! But it seems like it's been revealed that TWEWY won't be a part of KH3... That's disheartening. I love TWEWY, I love Kingdom Hearts, and I'm not overly surprised, but I'm still sad. If anyone else out there is sad, maybe this will cheer you up. This is merely one possibility of how Sora, Donald, and Goofy arriving in Shibuya in Kingdom Hearts 3 could go. And I thought this one could fit the game the best. I'm still glad I wrote this even if it won't happen. And maybe if it won't happen, there can always be more fics, more time to explore this. But I won't promise anything... I've got a lot on my plate.
> 
> Wow... this is a lot to write about this short little story. I could've posted this a couple of weeks ago but life's been happening a lot this semester. And, now's a good time to put this up anyway. I already had this written. But at the moment I'm not really in a state where I can focus much on writing. My back's really bad and the pain is really tiring, on top of college life and just general depression. So this is something I can put up in the meantime, until either I'm able to focus or I can get in to the chiropractor. Thanks for bearing with me through all this rambling, thank you for stopping by, and thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy! And again, if you haven't checked out the zine, it's free and digital with lots of great work by talented folks! Please check it out!!

“Gawrsh, Sora, you sure this is the right place?”

“It’s gotta be. Neku, Shiki, Rhyme…they’re all waiting here, I know it,” Sora answered.

Donald leaned forward in his seat, looking at the world in front of them. “Sora, I know you’re excited to see them… but are you sure they’ll remember you? You met them in a sleeping world, so they might not…”

“Of course they will. We made a promise!” Sora flashed Donald a grin. “Besides, there’s no way anyone could forget me!”

The three of them brought the ship in to land. Here they were, in Shibuya.

It looked like they’d appeared in some sort of central area in a city. It was filled with people, crowds, with giant buildings looming over them. Sora shivered; not much like home, but he could handle it. Well, except for one problem. Now that they were here, he had no idea where to look for anyone, and with how big the whole city was, it could take awhile.

They could wander around, tour a bit, for now. They’d find a familiar face soon.

It wasn’t long before the trio found themselves near a statue of…some kind of dog? There were a lot of people here, but one stood out to Sora from the rest.

There was Neku, on his phone, sitting near the statue.

“Hey! Neku!” Sora called out. He ran to meet him, Donald and Goofy not far behind. “It’s me, Sora! I made it!” He stopped a few feet in front of Neku.

Neku continued looking at his phone, not even looking up at the approach.

“Neku?” Sora waved a hand in front of Neku’s face and still got no response. “That’s weird. Why isn’t he…?”

Neku looked up, towards Sora. Sora smiled and went to talk again as Neku stood up. Before Sora could get a word in, Neku walked past him to greet someone else with a high-five. Wasn’t this guy’s name… Beat?

“Yo, Phones, does the ramen place really have something new? We gotta try it!” Beat told Neku.

But that still didn’t answer…

“Looks like you made it. Welcome to Shibuya, Sora.”

Sora knew that voice. He turned around to meet it; that voice belonged to Joshua. What he didn’t know about Joshua definitely outweighed what he did know, but right now Sora was glad to see someone he knew from this world who would talk to him.

“Neku and his friends can’t see you or hear you,” Joshua explained. “I would explain why, but it’d probably go over your head. So we’ll just leave it at this: you can see everyone in Shibuya right now, but most people can’t see you.”

“You’re probably right about that, I don’t think I could understand whatever it is either,” Sora agreed with a laugh.

“It’s not…permanent though, right?” Goofy added.

“Knowing you three, no, it shouldn’t be,” Joshua said. “Neku shouldn’t mind if I keep you from him for a week. Because, honestly, the three of you have perfect timing. I was hoping I could ask you to help me with something.”

“Of course!” Sora answered.

“See, Shibuya, or well, what most people don’t see of it, has its own kind of creatures called Noise. Noise only attack people that can see them, like us right now. But lately other creatures have been showing up,” Joshua explained. “They aren’t Noise, and they’re not Dream Eaters. I’m not entirely sure what they are, or what to do with them.”

At that, the four of them were quickly surrounded by:

"Heartless," Donald said.

"Nobodies?" Sora asked.

"And… Unversed?" Goofy finished.

"Speak of the devils." Joshua sighed. "So that's what they're called. I was thinking…well, it doesn't matter. Anyway, you were able to fight the Nightmares, even without Spirits or a pact. So, I was hoping you could help me deal with this."

"Of course!"  Sora called for his Keyblade, but nothing happened. "Wait…why can't I use my Keyblade?"

"Unfortunately, this part of Shibuya is stuck in the Reaper's Game, so you won't be able to fight anything until you make a pact with a partner," Joshua explained. "Maybe the Reapers would be willing to let the three of you make one pact together. Or…"

"Or what?" Donald asked.

Joshua looked at Sora with a smile. "Or, maybe you, Sora, could make a pact with me."


End file.
